


A Celebration

by Missevilhat13



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: An expansion on the Hawkmoon lore tab, since it had me feeling some kind of way. Obviously spoilers for the quest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOriginalCowboyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/gifts).



They all crowded in the room hidden deep within the ruins of the dam, a fire burning in a metal barrel. It flickered off the emergency blanket on the cot and laughter erupted from Crow as he took a swig from a tall wine bottle.

“ ‘course I kept falling off, Crow!” laughed Astrid from beside him, punching him on the shoulder and taking the bottle from his hand and taking a swig herself. “Ask Faolan, I put butter on my boots every morning!” she laughed and gestured to her human companion. He smiled and nodded.

*Everyday* They signed.

“Astrid, you’ve probably had enough…” remarked her Ghost and Astrid pushed her Ghost away gently. 

“Nah, here Faolan.” She said and passed the bottle to him, who took a heavy drink. Her Ghost huffed and floated into the corner to converse with Glint and Pip. 

Astrid ran her fingers through her blue hair, her bright golden eyes flicking from Faolan to Crow. Both their cheeks were flushed from the alcohol they had procured from the stash hidden in the room. Astrid imagined hers were just as flushed, and she laughed a little thinking about the deep purple color. 

“That golden gun was amazing too, Faolan! That Knight didn’t stand a chance!” laughed Crow, mimicking a gun with his left hand and with the other, grabbing a second bottle and swinging it like a sword. He made an explosion sound, and the fire flared up in response. Faolan leaned back with a smile, his green eyes twinkling and Astrid noticed there was a deeper flush to their cheeks. 

Interesting.

Astrid then frowned, staring into the fire. 

There was a thought that had been bugging her since Crow had first called them. It had resurfaced now, with Hawkmoon lying between her and Crow, faintly glowing, as the alcohol begins to bring suppressed thoughts up.

Astrid had received visions from the Traveler as well, but not recurring visions. Not dreams. Crow spoke of clear dreams, even though they cut off, as dreams often did.  
It was worrying, simply because Crow hadn’t been formerly introduced to the Vanguard.

Astrid had a theory, but she really wanted to talk to Faolan about it first. Faolan was one of the few Guardians Astrid openly spoke too, but They were far more reserved than Astrid. Then again, Astrid was learning sign language as a result.

Crow bumped her shoulder with the second bottle of wine with his brows furrowed, but a smile was on his face regardless. She smiled back, taking another drink of it, then set it down on the floor with a clink. She returned her gaze to the now dying flames of the fire, picking up a rusty pipe from the ground to stoke the embers up.

“We can’t take you to the Shore hammered.” She joked and Crow stood up, stumbling and falling over. Glint floated over, but Crow waved him away.

“mmm fine, I’m fine.” He protested. Glint returned to the little meeting between Alistair and Pip, ignoring Crow’s request for his ship. Astrid could feel her Ghost’s gaze on her back.

He thinks it too but won’t say.

It doesn’t really matter to Astrid, because there is one certainty in her mind. 

Crow is her friend and neither the Vanguard or Spider will take him from her. She looks over at Faolan, who is leaning up against the metal wall, a slight snore leaving their mouth. Crow is collapsing on the cot, and Glint hovers over to him, disappearing in a flash of light. Alistair and Pip seem to have concluded their meeting as well, because they are both floating back.

“Have a good night, Astrid.” Comes Alistair’s voice from inside her head.

“ ‘night.” She mumbled, and closed her eyes. 

She woke up with a headache and groaned, cursing Alistair.

A hangover, that jerk.

She rolled over and saw Crow was still passed out on the cot, but Glint was currently healing him of his.

“Crow, Spider wants us back.” He said, and with that Crow sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“But-“

“I told him we were looting the dam with Astrid and Faolan, but I don’t think he believed me. Eat breakfast and brush your teeth.” He said and looked sternly at the other two Hunters.

Faolan gave a thumbs up and reached into their knapsack, and Astrid grumbled as she found a protein bar, biting into it. Chewing it made her temples throb and she glared at Alistair who was humming to himself. 

“Hey, mind taking care of the hangover?” she asked and Alistair blinked innocently.

“Hmm? Oh yes.” He said and expanded out, dissolving the headache and uncomfortable weight in her limbs.

“Thank you.” She grumbled. 

“Where do you expect us to get the loot, if we didn’t find any?” asked Crow and Astrid rubbed her temple.

“Al, transfer over 10,083 to Crow for Spider and some dusklight.” She said and Glint perked up.  
“You don’t-“  
Astrid held up her hand, and Crow bit his lip, pulling on his helmet. 

Spider looked at the other two Hunters dubiously, but didn’t prod. Crow nodded at them and they left, the metallic clinking of their boots filling the chamber as they left.

When they got to their ships and hung in orbit, Astrid pursed her lips.”

“Faolan, I’ve got a…question.” She said and waited a moment before continuing.

“Crow’s dream…do you think…do you think He’s the umm.” She said nervously.

“The speaker?” she whispered and held her breath. There was another pause before Faolan actually spoke, making her stomach lurch.

“Maybe.” They said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thankyou to CowboyCat for playing the questline with me!


End file.
